


Domestic Nights

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: Boyfriends, Learning To Be In A Relationship, M/M, some smut, some with mature rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latest memory: mutual masturbation. Learning is always best hands on. [mature rating]</p><p>Haru and Makoto are preparing to tell the world about their relationship just before leaving for university. They have been through many times and had some interesting adventures during their bumpy relationship. People sure didn't make it easy for them. When they sleep that night, memories unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unedited
> 
> (Starts with the present with loosely linking chapters all set during times in their relationship starting at their younger moments leading back to the big confession. Accepting prompts for the memories.)

Nights at Haru’s house are quieter than when they stay at Makoto’s. The crickets can be heard despite them being in a relatively clustered area, and the stars shine brightly through the bedroom window. There isn’t as much in terms of modern entertainment in this house, but that’s not why Makoto likes it. 

When they are here, there is no need to worry about their actions. If he wants to lean over and kiss his boyfriend, Makoto can. Not that he doesn’t do so at home, but they have been almost caught on more than one occasion.

It’s true that If Ren and Ran were older they would have smelled a rat a long time ago, and they are getting to an age that they will start to realise. Hopefully though, it won’t be long before the truth comes out. They have talked about it a little bit, and have decided that it is best to tell their parents about their relationship before university. 

There is a minute possibility that it could go horribly wrong, but even so Makoto wants to do it. Especially since it was Haru’s idea initially. 

The many many years of being best friends and the few years that they have been dating, have taught Makoto a few things. If Haru feels that something is important enough to voice, then he must feel strongly. 

In all honesty, it makes him feel filled with love; like he will burst. It’s a bit embarrassing. 

"What are you grinning at?" A voice sounds from beside his ear, as Haru’s warm breath cascades down Makoto’s neck. He shivers in response and goosebumps form along the taut skin. 

"I was just thinking about Haru." The teen smiles, cocking his head a little to gaze at his boyfriend lazily. 

It is getting late, and although they have graduated from high school weeks before, there are still things to be done. Thankfully, tomorrow will be fun. They haven’t seen Rin for a couple of weeks (due to his rigorous training) and the beach will be a good way to relax. It is no surprise that Rin has been accepted into a university renown for athletics. It’s just fortunate that it is in Tokyo, where Makoto and Haru will be living. 

Zoning back in, the brunette places a soft kiss along Haru’s jaw and leans back to meet his gaze. 

Haru isn’t for that though, as his head turns to the side with an expression as blank as stone. Makoto just smiles wider. He loves when Haru is cute like this.

"Think about me up here then." The stoic man responds. Silently, his gaze slides back to his lover for a brief connecting moment. Then, Haru shuffles over to his side of the bed, in a move that shouldn’t look so graceful.

Having no qualms with his request, Makoto rises from the floor easily; using his hands on bent knees for leverage. The book that he was reading is placed on the desk, and he pulls his shirt over his head.

Slinging the garment over the chair, Makoto looks to Haru.

"Light off?" He asks, smirking a little at the direction of his lovers gaze.

"Yes." Haru replies, and his eyes move from Makoto’s hips to his face appraisingly.

"It looks like Haru will be thinking about Makoto in bed too. Ne, Haru-chan?" His eyes crinkle when his boyfriend scowls, before flopping onto his back.

Laughing good-naturedly, the content youth climbs beneath the sheet and slips close to his lover.

There is a silence, where Makoto feels that his best friend has something to say. He waits though, because Haruka has always taken his time.

After a moment, the raven haired teen rolls to face him with big serious eyes of blue. “Haru always thinks of Makoto.” He says tonelessly, showing the real meaning where it counts. 

Makoto’s heart flutters and he hopes that life can be like this always. He leans forward and places a soft chaste kiss upon Haru’s lips, running his calloused palm down his bare side. 

"I feel the same way." He murmurs, and he is unable to stop a yawn from escaping. 

The gesture seems to please Haru however, as a smile reaches his lips. 

"Goodnight." He says into the darkness. His hand touches Makoto’s that rests upon his hip, and Haruka lets out a deep relaxing sigh. 

"Sweet dreams Haru." Makoto whispers. 

Haru always sleeps well beside Makoto. 

Coincidentally, Makoto always sleeps well beside Haru. 

Funny that…

 


	2. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of their relationship, holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

Makoto has always held Haru’s hand, right from the word go. It becomes sparing with age, and social boundaries. Regardless, that doesn’t stop the cheerful boy from reaching out at night or during an emotional moment. Their fingers often brush with the passing of utensils as they sit side by side, doing their homework or eating meals. He grasps Makoto’s hand as he is pulled from the pool. 

They touch every day.

It is all innocent though, and is something that Haru doesn’t realise until it isn’t anymore. It makes him feel weird and wrong, because every fleeting touch (that was once normal) creates a flood of new feelings. All of the innocence has been stolen by his bodies wants and needs. His best friend is no longer just that, not in his bodies eyes. Haru has been trying to deny it, trying to pretend. 

But his heart is catching up, swelling his chest when Makoto touches his shoulder, or pulls him from the pool, smiles his way. 

Haru doesn’t know whether that is good or bad. His body reacting to Makoto is one thing…His heart though, that’s sure to change some things. 

For now, they are holed up in Makoto’s bedroom like most Friday nights. A movie plays on the television, casting a glow on the entire darkened area. There are items from their evenings activities littered around, that Makoto will clean up in the morning. 

Haru lounges upon the floor, legs stretched out in front of him with his back against the bed. It’s surprisingly comfortable like this, lolling his head against the mattress lazily. His right arm is raised to rest on the bed, flat near Makoto’s side. His friend comfortably lies on his stomach, watching the dvd over Haru’s shoulder and reaching for the popcorn on the floor every moment or so. The once full bowl glints in the light of the screen on Haruka’s left, and the last morsels are just begging to be devoured. 

It isn’t cool but it isn’t hot, and it is bordering on ridiculously late. The twins were carried from the room hours before and the rest of the house is shrouded in darkness. Only Makoto and Haru are awake, as is normal. The light is off, and as the climax of the movie approaches, Haru’s shoulders begin to stiffen. It is right around this time that Makoto reaches for him, during the emotional bit. His friend is nothing if not a giant sap. 

It would be okay, if it wasn’t for Haru’s newly discovered feelings. It has been getting harder to hide. Especially since Makoto can read him like a book. 

Haru can’t lose his best friend over this. He doesn’t want to be alone. 

The youth is sure that he is the only one to feel goosebumps when they are close. It even happened before, when they both reached for the popcorn simultaneously. They were both sitting on the bed at the time, and soon after Haru moved to the floor.

It’s safe down here, where Makoto can’t see his eyes…

The climax comes and Haru’s shoulders grow tight. The characters are crying and it is an intense moment. 

But Haru isn’t paying attention to any of it it. 

Instead, he wonders why Makoto isn’t holding his hand. Where is the emotional tittering and warm breath against his ear? Why is he being so still behind him? 

Slowly, Haru’s head turns just a fraction to look at his friend, as inconspicuously as possible. Makoto is watching the screen, and he looks enraptured. His lower lip is being abused by his teeth and he clutches at his pillow. 

Haru looks away and he thinks that he hasn’t been noticed. His shoulders don’t relax though, and he is feeling suddenly, very irrationally, annoyed. 

Without realising it, his arm upon the bed creeps closer to Makoto’s warmth, and he munches angrily on the last morsels of pop corn. 

Without warning, the movie pauses and he stops mid chew. It’s okay, Makoto just needs to use the bathroom. 

"Haru-chan." His friend murmurs, and there is breath hot against his ear. 

Haru shivers. 

"What?" He grouses in reply, glaring fitfully. His heart picks up its pace at their proximity, as Makoto leans close to him. 

"Is something wrong?" The taller boy asks, and Haruka merely huffs, looking back at the screen. 

"Everything is fine." He assures, silently watching the television. His message conveys though, and the story starts to play again. 

There is silence, and Haru is sure that he can feel a tension in the room. It is probably just him, creating it all in his head. 

Needless to say, he is proved wrong when a calloused finger brushes the side of his arm. His body freezes suddenly, but he doesn’t stop it. 

Makoto becomes bolder, touching Haru’s hand next. He uses two fingers now, tracing patterns over the back of his hand. It goes on for awhile, and slowly but surely, Haruka unwinds. 

He turns it over, so his palm is facing upward, and Makoto traces new patterns there. His fingers drag from Haru’s wrist up the inside of his forearm, and goosebumps rise noticeably. 

Still, Haru doesn’t move. He is barely even breathing. 

It stops though, just as quickly as it started, and Makoto’s hand rests beside his now. He can feel the warmth close, and his breath is regained. 

The movie is almost at an end and Haru has no idea what is going on. There is even water in this one too. 

What is Makoto doing to him?

Without realisation, his own hand bumps the side of his friend’s. He is lost inside of his own head and is only brought back to reality when Makoto links their pinkies together. 

"Haru…" He murmurs, sounding serious and very meek. 

He doesn’t turn, or reply. Makoto knows that he has heard however. 

"I’m sorry if I upset you." The emotional teen says with more frailty than before. Of course it was too much to think that Makoto wouldn’t notice his change in behaviour. He notices everything. 

And he thinks that he is to blame. 

Well, he is. But not in the way that he assumes. 

"I’m really sorry." The brunette reiterates, and it causes anger to surge through the stoic boy’s form. 

"Don’t be." Haru impresses rather harshly. Makoto flinches away from the gruff sound, and it’s like kicking a puppy. 

He is certain that another apology will come, so he acts before it can happen. 

"Shut up." He all but growls. There is a warmth to his tone though, and there is no mistaking his care when Haru roughly grabs Makoto’s hand in his. 

They are silent again, and Haru’s tight grip slowly loosens. Makoto doesn’t pull away, but he does thread their fingers together. 

The rest of the movie, and for a long time after that, they sit hand in hand. It doesn’t matter that they are clammy, or that it raises more questions than it answers. 

Makoto blushes and Haru rationalises. 

It doesn’t stop them from doing it the next movie night though. 

Or the movie night after that. 

And every movie night there after. 

That night, just before sleep claims them, Haru rests on his side of the double bed. His hand sits in the middle of the bed, and Makoto reaches out, taking a hold like so many times before. 

"I have a secret." Makoto whispers, and the teen is too slack to worry. Although, he is curious. 

"Hm?" Haru intones, gazing at his friend’s shadowed form in the dark. 

There is a comfortable pause.

"I want to be the only one to hold Haru’s hand." Makoto admits softly, but resolutely. 

Haru doesn’t reply, but he does weave their fingers together, tightening his grip. 

Little does Makoto know, Haru has a very similar secret…


	3. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru share an ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited. this is an extra chapter and was written on my main blog as a request. i wrote it with the mind of placing it with domestic nights. next chapter will be first jealousy.

It’s sunny and incredibly warm when the swim team bound towards the ocean. Their towels have been spread out colourfully across the sand, and Makoto has pitched two very large sun shades. One is his mother’s and is decidedly feminine, while the other belongs to the school and it starting to tatter. 

The brunette can see Haru floating through the waves with a contended expression covering his features. It makes Makoto smile, as his eyes move to Nagisa who is splashing everyone with big gushes of salt water. His entire body is covered in vibrant zinc and it reminds him that Haru hasn’t put any sun screen on. His friend is already quite tanned, but it doesn’t mean that he can be stingy on caring for himself. Especially on a hot day like this. 

Picking up his water bottle from the cooler, Makoto takes a large gulp before replacing it. Then, he sits down upon the largest towel and waits for his friends. He folds his shirt up beside him and leans back on his arms, enjoying the breeze cascading against his bare torso. 

He might swim later, but he hasn’t had much sleep, what with looking after the twins the previous night. So this is okay. 

It seems like no time at all until his name is being called loudly, 

"Mako-chan, Mako-chan!" Nagisa hollers, snapping him out of his trance. 

Green eyes open slowly to meet the sight of a large ice cream cone. It is creamy and has to be more than he would ever buy for himself. It’s massive.

"You didn’t have to buy this, Nagisa." Makoto says to the blonde, taking the offering politely. 

Nagisa smiles broadly, licking at his treat. 

"I didn’t, Haru-chan bought it." His smile changes, to something more calculating and Makoto pretends not to notice. 

Quickly leaning in, the teen licks away the dripping substance, revelling in the cool delicious taste. Simultaneously, he gazes around the area in search of his best friend. 

"Ah. Haru." Makoto smiles broadly, shuffling just a little so Haruka can sit. The raven haired teen continues to walk at his own pace though, as his own ice cream drips with the light of the sun. 

His eyes aren’t on his food however. Haru is watching the water. 

Which is why he steps right in the line of fire, as a ball comes soaring his way. 

Makoto calls out, “Haru-chan, look out!” But it is too late. A child crashes into Haruka, as the ball soars passed his ear. 

The ice cream  _plops_  to the ground, and blue eyes gaze down at it apathetically. His face doesn’t change, as he tilts his head to meet Makoto’s worried expression. They watch each other for a moment, and ice cream starts to trail down the sitting boy’s wrist. 

"Aw, Haru-chan! You should’ve been watching." Nagisa exclaims, turning to look at Rei, who is walking toward them. 

"It’s fine." Haru says tonelessly, falling into place beside Makoto. 

The brunette frowns, “I’m sorry Haru.” He sighs heavily, looking a lot more upset than his partner. 

Haruka doesn’t respond. Instead, he turns to Makoto and gives him a pointed look. It is enough too, because the worrier smiles and gazes back to the ocean. 

"We can get an ice on the way home." Makoto suggests, licking at his own ice cream. 

"Okay." Haru responds, also looking ahead. 

There is a silence, as Nagisa runs over to help Rei with the drinks. It’s comfortable and Makoto sighs happily.

"This is fun." He speaks aloud, grinning widely. He doesn’t expect Haru to add anything, but it doesn’t matter. Looking at his counterpart, Makoto sees him eyeing off the ice cream in his grasp. 

"Do you -" He begins, unable to finish the sentence as Haruka leans forward, sealing his lips around the cold dessert. He nips off a section and swallows quickly. "Want some…" Makoto finishes lamely. 

He takes another lick of the ice cream, before passing it to Haru, who does the same. 

"I like this one." The ravenette admits, staring at the rapidly depleting morsel. 

"You can finish it." Makoto assures happily, but it causes Haru to glare. 

Nudging the taller teen with his shoulder, Haru holds the ice cream before Makoto’s face, waiting for him to take one last bite. 

"Makoto." Haru says warningly, and his friend merely laughs. 

It is a nice sound, one that the stoic boy enjoys hearing often. Thankfully, Makoto is a cheerful person. A bit of a busybody, and quite over bearing, but he makes Haru smile. 

Makoto licks the treat, making sure to get the run away drips quickly. Haru follows his lead, doing the same just as Makoto pulls away. 

The wafer cone is left and he devours half of it in one easy bite. Holding it toward Makoto’s mouth, he waits for it to open before feeding him the remains.

"You two are so romantic!" Nagisa whoops, causing both Makoto and Haru to look to their left. The blonde boy stands with arms crossed beside Rei who is refusing to look at them.

"Aren’t they cute Rei-chan?" The troublemaker prods, dropping the drinks into the ice cooler.

Rei nods, a blush covering his cheeks. “Yes. Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai are very beautiful together.” The boy states, before taking his own drink and sitting on his rainbow coloured towel.

"Nagisa!" Makoto exclaims, a bit embarrassed. He doesn’t get angry though, and Haru just looks toward him.

Their eyes meet and Makoto smiles, shrugging. He leans back on his elbows contentedly. Haru doesn’t say much with words, but his eyes always know what he needs.

"Mako-chan, Mako-chan, what did Haru-chan just say to you?" Their blonde friend looks curious like always. It is no secret that he has forever wanted to read Haru’s mind.

Looking back at the raven haired boy, forest green meet azure and Makoto’s smile widens. He has been given the okay.

Haru leans back too, and his fingers brush Makoto’s, just as the good natured teen says,

"Haru says that it’s okay to be romantic." 

Nagisa beams, turning on Rei. “Why can’t you say things like that Rei-chan?” He asks in his most whiney tone. 

Makoto and Haru don’t hear the rest, as their practiced ears block out the noise and they focus on the beach in front of them. 

Their fingers lace together upon the towel inconspicuously, and they both think happy thoughts. 

When they get home Haru will have to find the flavour of that ice cream. He wants to share it with Makoto again. 

Makoto wants to try all sorts of things, as long as it’s with Haru. 


	4. First Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited. Two chapters for this ins 24 hours. I must be on drugs lol. Oh well, it hopefully makes up for those times when I'm busy :)

Haru has never owned many things, and he hasn’t felt the need to. However, there are those few possessions that he holds close; or as close as someone like him can ever hold something. 

More so, it is those objects that aren’t objects, things that can’t be owned or possessed that he wants to keep for himself.

It took him a long time to understand his want, in some respects. In others, he had known all along, subconsciously. 

Like water, others can swim in it whenever they please. Nevertheless, it will always be  _his._ Water understands him, and he it. It’s unconditional. Words aren’t needed because the acceptance has always been there, right from the start. 

The same can be said for Tachibana Makoto, he has always been beside Haru, for longer than he can remember. Words aren’t needed and the bond is completely unconditional. 

However, it took Haru much longer to recognise the feelings that his friend could cause (still causes); or more so, the feelings that others forced him to learn…

It’s spring time, during primary school when he first learns. Days before  _Rin_  showed up and Haru took him to the sakura tree, ready to tell him to shove off. He still doesn’t want him here. Rin is annoying. 

So why is Makoto playing with him? Helping him with his home work? Offering to sit with him? Talking for Haru when he wants nothing to do with him?

They have never sat with anyone before. 

Haru doesn’t want more friends. He has one, who is the biggest busybody in the world. Why would he ever want another? 

Frowning deeply, the boy sits at his desk watching as Makoto helps Rin. He doesn’t bother pretending not to see. No, he looks right ahead. Makes sure that they can feel his eyes boring into them. 

His best friend leans over the desk, points towards something. Rin replies and Makoto laughs loudly. It’s a bright sound that usually makes Haru feel light inside. 

Right now that laugh twists him. 

Haru doesn’t  _need_  another friend. That is for sure. 

But Makoto…Makoto definitely doesn’t need another friend. 

He is always talking to other people, offering assistance and smiling that bright smile. 

It’s  _annoying._

The bell rings and Haru pushes away from his desk, quickly. There is no swim practice today, so they can go straight home. 

Except Makoto doesn’t move. He still talks with Rin and Haru is stuck standing in the middle of the room, watching in silence. 

Makoto feels the gaze on him, and looks upward. Their eyes catch and he smiles broadly. It makes Haru feel happy, but then his friend is looking back to Rin, and a sour taste makes its way to his mouth.

"Makoto." Haru says. His voice is clear and toneless, like always.

"Hai, Haru-chan?" His friend asks, waving him over with a hand. Haru doesn’t budge though.

"It’s time to go home." He states, not looking at Makoto this time. He glares directly at Rin, and the boy laughs sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, it is time, isn’t it?" The burgundy haired child smiles sharply and Haru frowns even more.

"Yes. It is." He replies, stepping closer.

Reaching out, he grabs Makoto’s wrist firmly and tugs. He doesn’t speak, merely watches. If his best friend knows what’s good for him, he will just know. 

And he does too.

Makoto apologises to Rin, looking to Haru like he needs to be excused. Whatever, he doesn’t care.

"Ah. It’s okay. Maybe you can show me when you come over tomorrow." Rin suggests, and Haru stiffens.

"Yeah, sounds good." Makoto smiles, before waving and offering a big grin.

They pick up their bags, and exit the school in silence. Haru isn’t sure why he feels so angry, but he is.

"I’m going to play at Rin’s tomorrow." Makoto finally says. He has been chattering a lot, and this is the first sentence that has stuck out.

Haru just scowls.

"I think it will be fun, but you’d be bored." He explains. It seems like his friend knows that he is upset, and is trying to fix it.

Too bad.

"I can come over after and we can do stuff that Haru likes to do." Makoto tries again, more hopeful this time.

The raven haired boy shoots him a glare. “No.” He replies. 

There is a long pause and the boys keep walking, step for step. 

"I - I don’t have to go if you don’t want…or, you could come?" Makoto suggests. He looks a little downcast now and Haru’s resolve is slowly crumbling. 

"Makoto doesn’t want me there." He says, admitting what his chest has been trying to say with every new twist and tug. He refuses to look at hime though, as they walk. 

His friend stops, grabbing Haru’s arm. He tries to step forward, but Makoto holds on tight. 

So, with a heavy sigh, the youth turns to face his best and only friend. 

"Haru-chan, I  _always_  want you with me.” Makoto consoles with green eyes big and true. He doesn’t shy away, and it forces Haru to look to the side as a strange feeling wrack his form. 

They start to walk again, a little closer than before. 

It takes a moment for Haru to say, 

"I’ll come then." 

Makoto beams happily, “Okay.”

The play date was incredibly boring, if Haru remembers correctly. Makoto was right, he hated everything about it. But, he would have regretted not going. 

Now, older and wiser, the teen can say that what he was feeling was jealousy. 

For a long time it made him feel bad inside, because Makoto doesn’t ever get jealous. 

However, Haru finds out eventually that his assumption isn’t quite true…

It’s Friday evening when Rin messages him, and by some miracle, Haru has his phone turned on. He is supposed to go to Makoto’s for movie night, and might have to be a little late. 

 _Wanna hang out._  The text reads, and Haru types a quick,  _Sure_. 

A troublesome phone call comes not long after, and the 17 year old traipses into his bedroom to get ready. 

Exiting his home, Haru twirls his key around his finger once before depositing it in his pocket. His phone is locked inside of his house, but it is just as easy to tell Makoto face to face. 

He knocks on the door, prepared to be greeted with tackling hugs and exuberant hello’s. However, all he is met with is a quiet Makoto and an empty hallway. 

"Hello, Haru." His friend smiles. It’s a bit softer than normal, and something doesn’t seem right. 

Makoto must see the question in his eyes, because he explains, ”Everyone went to dinner.” 

Haru nods, but frowns all the same.

"What’s wrong?" He asks blankly, cocking his head almost imperceptibly.

Makoto smiles again, and it’s a bad excuse for a gesture.

"Nothing Haru. I’m fine." His face brightens for a second, but it doesn’t meet his eyes.

“ _Makoto_.” He warns, fixing his friend with a stern gaze. 

The teen sighs, leaning up against the door frame. He suddenly looks very tired. 

"I texted Rin to see if he wanted to come watch movies with us, but he said that he already had plans." Makoto pauses, looking away. "With Haru." 

Azure widen as the pieces fall into place. Could it be that Makoto is upset because of him?

Did he do this?

Without giving his brain time to think (because he doesn’t need to), Haru asks, 

"Do you want to come with me? We can watch movies after." His hands are shoved in his pockets and he looks to the side. Nevertheless, he can’t help but watch from the corner of his eye. 

Makoto’s expressions are important in moments like these. He tries to hide behind kind words, but like Haru, his eyes always show the truth. 

Makoto shakes his head, smiling that annoying smile again. It isn’t fake, but it is definitely lacking. 

"No, you have fun. I have stuff to do anyway." 

"No you don’t." Haru fires back, giving no room for lies. 

Makoto’s mouth opens, and then closes. He sighs deeply, “No…I don’t.” 

"Then come with me." Haru says again, looking directly into wavering green. Makoto seems to be swaying to the idea, but he looks resistant. 

"I can’t." The taller boy replies, gazing down. 

Blue sharpen, and he frowns. “Why not?” Haru doesn’t have time for this. They should just go and stop worrying about stupid things. 

"Rin invited you. You’ll have more fun without me." Makoto says strongly. His forest green tell a different story though. 

Haru sighs shortly, taking a step forward. His hand wraps around Makoto’s wrist and he takes in a breath.

"I always want Makoto with me." Haru parrots something that reminds him of his first jealousy. Ironically enough, it is over the same person, only years later. 

He holds his friend’s gaze for a moment, long enough to see the recognition in his eyes. Then, he turns and steps to the edge of the walkway. 

"Get your things." Haru orders. 

This time, Makoto doesn’t protest. 

Haru wonders while he waits how many times Makoto has felt this way and he hasn’t noticed. Has it been a lot?

In any case, he will pay attention from now on.

Makoto should have already known already though, the baka.  _Especially now._

"Ready." The cheerful youth says as he locks the front door. He is smiling genuinely and stops beside Haru. 

They step out into the street, walking step for step. Their fingers brush with each movement, and Makoto brightens even more.

Which is the reason that Haru catches their pinkies together, offering a small but genuine smile. Their fingers weave together, and they stay like this until the end of the street. 

Makoto,  _definitely_  should have known. 

 


	5. Insatiable Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First being caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely unedited. If you notice anything annoying just let me know :) Will fix up when it isn't 4 am.

**Makoto's mother walks in on Haru and her son kissing.**

unedited. 

xxx

The lights are dim as the movie plays across the screen. It is fast paced, loud, exciting, and no one has been watching it for quite some time. 

Makoto's bedroom is almost stiflingly warm, even though it is a relatively cool night. His glasses perch upon the bedside table, just as his shirt lay discarded on the floor. A second (much smaller shirt) is quick to greet his, as the soft breaths, and quiet murmurings slowly become louder than the dvd. 

Ren and Ran are asleep in their own bedroom, making this the perfect time to be irresponsible. Not that Tachibana Makoto is ever  _irresponsible._  Though, Haru does do a good job at unintentionally pulling him into trouble. Like tonight. All it took was a kiss from his boyfriend and Makoto was lost. Haru pulled him onto the mattress and he has been in nirvana ever since.

The usually quiet swimmer lets out a gasp as Makoto's lips come into contact with his clavicle. He nips and suckles softly, wanting so badly to leave a mark of his own, and if Haru didn't swim so much Makoto would. His hand slides down Haru's side to grasp his hip, rubbing a thumb along the defined v. It is no secret that these are two of Makoto's favourite places, while Haru enjoys his lovers back and abdomen...and for some strange reason, his ears. They haven't always known these facts. It took many months of trial, error and exploration, but the two are finally on the same page. 

"Mhm." Haru intones, when their tongues slide together again. His thighs part to accommodate and Makoto has to hold back a groan at the warmth that greets him. His sleep pants have become much too overbearing, despite being loose cotton, and the way that Haru is rubbing against his erection is torturous. 

But they can't do  _that_  here, not in his parents house. 

He knows that Haru is certainly going to try. It makes Makoto flush with worry and excitement. Just the thought of his boyfriend pulling out all the stops turns him to jelly, which doesn't speak well for his chances.

Suddenly, Makoto wishes to be back at Haru's like they originally planned. Dinner was just so good though, and then they were too stuffed to leave. 

He should have pushed it. Makoto knew right from the start that Haru would want this, Haru  _always_  wants this. 

Nevertheless, Makoto will not complain. He loves this insatiable person.  _His_  person. 

"Haru. We can't." Makoto husks, groaning deep in his throat when a tongue circles his ear. Haru laves lower, biting him hard. He yelps, but his cock twitches in excitement.

Yes, Makoto might be wary about love bites, but Haru doesn't care one bit. The younger teen will go so far as to say that he likes people seeing; knowing. Which is a dizzying thought in itself.

"We  _can_." Haru whispers back, reaching down to grasp Makoto's warmth. The erection jumps at the touch, and he can almost feel Haruka's smirk against his skin.

Just as he is about to say, no  _definitely not,_ Makoto finds himself on his back. Haru hovers over him, face devoid of expression. Though, his eyes are like blue molten, and it causes the trapped 17 year old to shiver. 

" _Yes_." Haru insists, holding Makoto's hands together above his head. The teen isn't quite sure when he put them there, but he can't find the power to care, not when Haru is rubbing against him so deliciously. 

In the bad lighting, Makoto can still see Haru perfectly. The room is a blur, but his lover is all that matters. The curve of his lips, his mussed hair, the scent of his sweat and the way Haru's erection strains upwards - It all makes Makoto buck, rubbing between his boyfriend's delectable cheeks. His self control is waning. There is lubricant in the side drawer and a condom somewhere.

Haru leans forward, sealing their lips together as his hand plants flat on Makoto's abdomen. Their tongues glide, exploring almost frantically. The taller boy tries to lean upward but Haru is still holding his hands with his right. Makoto moans, because it is all a little too sexy.

"Please." Haru murmurs, placing small nips along Makoto's jaw before kissing him again.

Makoto bucks, wanting to grip Haru's hips and grind against him. Who knew that being restrained would be so irritating.

...and arousing.

"Haru," Makoto says into the kiss, but it comes out muffled like a loud joint nonsensical moan.  

Haru's grip wanes, allowing one of Makoto's hand to slip free, and he does so quickly. Reaching forward, he grips Haru's erection through the cotton, and revels in the way his lover presses down against him. Makoto can probably cum like this even. 

The kiss is ferocious, almost sloppy, but the heat of the moment is all that matters...

He is about to break, to pull off the rest of their clothes and lick Haru's entrance like a starved man. Makoto wants to plunge into him, touching all parts that he can reach; to kiss Haru everywhere.

Nevertheless, his thought process is stifled as the bedroom door opens and the light turns on. 

It takes a moment to realise what is going on, as both boys freeze. Haru is atop Makoto, thighs spread as wide as possible, hand stretched to keep his boyfriend in place. Makoto's escaped hand holds Haru's erection, noticeably. Their kiss halts, but lips don't move. 

All in all, it is a highly embarrassing situation. 

Haru pulls away from Makoto's mouth, to gaze up at Tachibana-okaa, while Makoto's head merely turns to the side. His face is quickly changing to bright red, and the teen isn't sure whether he should remove his hand from Haru or protect his modesty. 

"Uh. Okaa-san." He eventually croaks, and the woman manages to blink a couple of times. 

A delayed shriek sounds, followed by a torrent of  _sorry sorry sorry's._ The guest futon falls to the ground in a heap and the bedroom door slams shut.

Haru turns to Makoto, and the teen is surprised to find that he is smiling. 

"What's so funny?" Makoto frowns, trying to push upward and away from the hold. Nevertheless, Haru won't let him. 

Haru's face becomes serious, as azure and green meet, he grinds downward and he says,

"At least we won't be bothered now. That's what you were worried about, right?" 

Makoto flails, "H - Haru!" But it is rather ineffective.

Haru smirks, swooping down to place a kiss against the side of Makoto's neck, travelling up to his ear.

"Shush, she'll think that we're having sex if you call my name like that." He informs tonelessly, before latching onto the skin. 

Makoto is sure that his libido is broken after such a mortifying experience.

Thankfully for him, he has Haru to prove him wrong.

One thing is certain, breakfast tomorrow is going to be  _very_  awkward.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. All kudos and comments are welcome :) I hope this made you smile.


	6. Blind Fold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Haru gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED

"Makoto." Haru murmurs, unable to pin point his boyfriend’s exact location. The blind fold covering his eyes is tight, but not enough to hurt. It is dark and would be enough to frighten a lesser person. 

Haru isn’t scared though, in fact, his body is almost buzzing with anticipation. 

They have been dating for months now (just over six), and they have tried plenty of things. Sex is still relatively new however, and still incredibly exciting. Sometimes though there are these ideas that just pop up out of no where - usually with Makoto’s prompting. 

Haru may be the creative one, but Makoto certainly has his own way of contributing…

"Haru." The familiar voice whispers. It is husked, and close to his ear. Something wet captures the lobe, and his head lolls backward. Makoto suckles for a moment but Haru stays strong. 

“ _Haru-chan_ ,” Makoto husks again. His mouth opens instantaneously to reprimand him just as lips seal over the sensitive vein of his neck. 

“ _Ah_  - Makoto.” Comes out instead, and it is completely surprising. His neck has never been this sensitive before. Nevertheless, his lover proves his worth again with a practiced flick of his tongue. 

Another gasp emits that he tries to stifle with his hand, but Makoto is quick to stop it. 

"I want to hear you." He murmurs. It’s black all around, and Haru clings to the echo of Makoto’s voice, wanting more. A shudder wracks through him as a calloused hand travels up his exposed torso, indicating to Haru that Makoto has moved. 

His knees are spread but he feels no presence between them. He wants to though, and keens in irritation.

"Patience." Is the reply, as a second hand joins the first. Nails rake downward, _just_ scraping his nipples. It’s electrifying and completely unfair. 

“ _Makoto.”_ He warns, only to be met with silence. The hands leave completely and his pants suddenly feel much too tight. He wants to feel more, all over,  _inside_ of him. 

A rustle is heard before Makoto is back, placing kisses all over Haru’s face, his neck, torso, the seam of his pants.

There is a noise, something that is familiar but that he can’t quite put his finger on. His head rests against the head board as he gives into the infuriatingly light touches.

He won’t beg, not yet.

The silence is rewarded soon after when his dick is fondled. Familiar fingers grasp through the cotton of his sleep pants. Then, the fabric is being removed (with the help of his lifting hips) and Haru is bare to the world…

Well, bare to Makoto.

His breaths grow faster; deeper. Haru can hear Makoto too, and it’s exciting. His boyfriend takes in a large sum of air just as Haru’s hardness is gripped. He makes a noise in response (probably a cuss) and reaches out for Makoto.

He comes into contact this time and victory feels sweet. The soft locks between his fingers, the hard line of Makoto’s jaw, his lips…It makes Haru gasp.

All too suddenly, this isn’t enough. Haru is burning up, as his erection strains in Makoto’s lazily pumping hand.

"Please." He whispers, and Makoto tuts.

Skin touches skin, trapping his hardness. It makes him moan, and yet again Haru thinks that this has never felt so good before. Makoto is burning against him, torso taut, nipples erect and grazing. It makes him wonder if Makoto would like this, to be blind folded.

"Just wait Haru." Whispers against his ear, followed by a series of kisses. The last lands upon his lips and Haru is quick to exploit it. Hungry and desperate, his lips open, tongue seeking more. In a flurry, their teeth graze, but Haru doesn’t care. For one sweet moment he is allowed the deep connection that he so craves…

Then it is gone, and so is Makoto.

A groan of frustration escapes, and he is about to go mad, get angry even.

Makoto must know this, because lubricant is suddenly poured over his dick, massaged in a way that will make him cum if he isn’t careful.

"Ah -" Escapes his lips, just as Makoto says,

"I want to try something Haru-chan."

He grits out, “Don’t call me -” but it is lost completely to a deep needy moan, as a very new heat engulfs him completely.

It is slow, teasingly so. Haru has never felt anything like this before.

"Makoto." He gasps, but it is supposed to sound like a question.

No response comes, as the tight heat takes him in more. It’s burning, setting his whole body alight. A hand settles upon his straining abdomen, and Haru realises that he is murmuring nonsensical words.

The movement stops, leaving Haru to get used to this new feeling. Makoto’s forehead falls upon his shoulder, soft hair brushing against his neck. A kiss is placed, then another. Makoto grasps his biceps now, tightly.

"I’m sorry Haru." He says clearly. It is a strange tone, one of shame and desire.

"Why?" Haru asks. There is no reason to be sorry, this is a great surprise.

"I know that we’ve talked about this." Makoto murmurs. "About you being inside of me…but I was embarrassed."

There is a pause, as Haru lets the information sink in. A wetness touches his shoulder and it prompts him to wrap Makoto up.

It back fires, as he moves a little too much. They both gasp but he hugs him tighter.

"So the blindfold." He strains understanding now, and Makoto nods against his skin. Quickly, his head moves back and their lips align. He might not be able to see, but it is the easiest movement of all. 

It doesn’t last long, and it is a lingering touch of love and affirmation.

"It’s perfect." Haru says, rubbing circles along Makoto’s back. The heat that encases him is almost too much. It’s so tight, and new. Just the thought of being inside of his boyfriend is arousing. The feeling is something completely different.

It’s amazing…

"Makoto." Haru gasps, when his lover moves for the first time. The slick feeling of being encased again almost makes him cum and he fumbles for Makoto’s erection.

"Ah!" Is cried in response, and the movements become  _more_. Makoto rides him in earnest, up and down, taking him in completely. Haru’s own hand tightens and pumps in time, stopping only to gather fluid to slick Makoto with. His boyfriend gasps at the hot lube upon him, but it all feels worth it. 

"I - I want to see." Haru says determinedly. "Please, Makoto."

The movements don’t stop, but a fumbling hand reaches to rip it off for him. Haru could have done it himself, but permission is key.”Fuck.” He gasps, as eyes adjust to the sight in front of him. It’s one thing to have never been inside of the person that you love and feeling it for the first time.  _Seeing_  it in conjunction to the feelings…It’s indescribable. 

“ _Shit_  - Makoto.” Haru grits, using one hand to grip his hip. 

Azure watch greedily as his cock is taken in, all the way. It happens again, and his eyes roll back into his head. 

Makoto’s erection leaks over his hand wantonly now, and Haru pumps harder, faster. 

He isn’t going to last, it’s building, different to any time before. 

"Haru,  _please.”_ Makoto keens. The hand gripping his hip tightens, forcing the teen down upon him. He shudders, doing it again. 

Their eyes meet in a clash of blue and watery green, his thumb flicks over the head of Makoto’s dick - 

and then his orgasm hits. 

Looking into Makoto’s gaze, Haru stiffens, thrusting upward continually. His knees bend in the effort as he spills himself completely. 

His hips jerk to a stop, but his hand moves more frantically than ever. Pulling Makoto down with his free hand, his fingers lace through the hair at his lover’s nape. 

Makoto cums just as their tongues touch, hot and spurting against Haru’s stomach. 

They both rip apart, Haru groaning in exertion, Makoto in completion. Breaths are heavy, panting even. Sweat slicks their forms, and the heady aroma of sex permeates the air. 

Haru thinks that his boyfriend is perfect. Always loving, always giving. 

His head lolls in exhaustion, and Makoto rests against his chest. 

"You didn’t need to do that." Haru murmurs. He would have been fine accepting Makoto for the rest of his life. 

That heat though…He is glad to have known it. 

"I wanted to." Makoto replies, "I  _still_  want to.” 

Haru smiles, placing a kiss against his temple. 

"Mhm." He intones. "Next time, I blind fold you." 

Makoto smiles against his sweaty skin. “Okay.” He agrees.

They are silent, and Haru thinks about the position that they are in. It isn’t something that he wants for all the time, but it is nice all the same. 

"Makoto." He addresses, massaging the back of his boyfriend’s scalp.

"Hm?" 

He smirks, already knowing the answer to the question he is about to ask. 

"Fuck me in the shower?" 

Makoto laughs, and so does he. They will both need to take a moment before that is possible. 

Haru can’t help but think that Makoto is more ingenuitive than he first originally thought….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and kudos are very welcome :) I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Makoto is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knows just how touchy feely Haru is or just how flustered he makes Makoto. After a year of dating it starts to seep out into the open. 
> 
> Written for Marukaprompts :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhh. ANOTHER CHAPTER. I promise you, I'm not always this updatey =P

It’s lunch time at Iwatobi High School and the team are sitting upon the roof like usual. Makoto eats his bento in relative silence as Nagisa and Rei bicker about the necessity of dress up at school festivals. Nagisa of course, is all for the idea and even has plans for love cafes and romantic match making games. Which is much better than what Makoto originally thought he would choose. Knowing his blonde friend, it was a surprise when he didn’t say  _horror house_ _._

Makoto shivers at the thought, focussing on Haru who is staring at the pool in the distance. Rei whelps loudly in the background, but the taller teen isn’t so much paying attention. Especially not when blue eyes meet his. There is a secret message for him within the gaze and Makoto’s cheeks heat up instantly. 

Before they started dating reading Haru’s thoughts was a blessing. Now it still is, but sometimes Makoto thinks that it is a curse. He never knew that his best friend could be so…forward. 

Makoto certainly never expected to see, * _Hold my hand*_  within Haru’s eyes or,  _Kiss_ …or something more  _private._ His boyfriend really is full of surprises and it makes Makoto’s heart flutter every time.

In the beginning it was slightly awkward learning how to be friends  _and_  lovers. Haru seemed to pick it up easily, but it was hard for Makoto. Even before they were together he wanted to touch Haru, and having permission to do just that was unnerving (still is sometimes). Haru however, does as he pleases when he is pleased to do it. Makoto quickly learnt that boyfriend Haru likes to sleep close to him, or leave hickeys in irresponsible places. They hold hands more than they ever have and it is something that Haru would not budge on. 

"You’re my boyfriend." He said when Makoto first tried to refuse. It would always occur at inopportune times, like when they were sitting with Ren and Ran doing homework, or in the living room, or walking down the street. Then with eyes just as defiant as his voice, Haru would lean forward to press a kiss against Makoto’s cheek before taking his hand securely in his anyway. 

After awhile Makoto stopped resisting and Haru stopped embarrassing him needlessly. Even though Makoto still believes that his lover enjoys making him squirm. 

Of course, not everyone sees Haru as the teddy bear that he is. Even thinking of it himself makes Makoto smile. But just because Haru’s face is blank, doesn’t mean that he isn’t lovely and warm to touch. Others often think that Haru is a statue who never shows emotion in the slightest. That isn’t true and never has been. Since they were children Makoto has been highly attuned to all of his friend’s feelings, even the ones that aren’t quite understandable. 

There are many facets of Haru that outsiders will never learn, or see. It swells Makoto’s heart with pride just knowing that he is the one who gets to be by his side. 

Smiling softly, the teens fingers creep closer to his boyfriend. Makoto should be focussing on the festival talk, since it is his last one ever, but love has taken him hostage. He doesn’t care what they do as long as he is with Haru. 

A warmth touches his palm and fingers lace together, they keep eating like nothing has changed, because for them this is a fairly normal thing. Regardless, they have never done this in front of their closest friends.

Though, why shouldn’t they? It’s been almost a year since they told everyone, and it isn’t like they are trying to hide anything. 

Still, this openness is a little foreign.

A gasp tears Makoto from his thoughts and he gazes up to catch Nagisa’s cheshire grin and gleaming eyes. 

"Haru-chan is holding Mako-chan’s hand." He says cheekily from Makoto’s left. Haru is on his right, and the boy looks away from the pool sharply. 

"I want to hold Mako-chan’s hand too!" Nagisa exclaims, and Rei harrumphs to himself. Makoto knows that this is just a tactic to rile up Haruka, and it isn’t very nice. 

Ever since Nagisa found them in Makoto’s room (lying in bed) he hasn’t been able to get off their case. They knew that he was coming over with Rei, but their train was early. Nagisa stepped through the bedroom door with a exuberant greeting, saw them pressed together on the bed (Haru’s head securely held to Makoto’s chest) and in that moment an entire new can of worms was opened. 

It was mortifying to say the least. Not because Makoto doesn’t love cuddling with Haru, because it’s secretly one of his favourite past times. Makoto has always been easily embarrassed and is just a fact of life. (And is a stark contrast to Haru.)

Just knowing that his boyfriend gets teased because they are affectionate makes him feel funny, Makoto wants to protect him from everything. 

Like every other time he has had similar thoughts, Haru’s voice filters through his head  _You’re my boyfriend not my mother_ _._ It’s something that he has been told more than once and it makes him smile.

Makoto goes to pull his hand away, but he is too slow. Nagisa captures it with a impish smile and places a kiss to Makoto’s knuckles. 

A gust of wind billows and the brunette realises that it is Haru’s movement, razor quick. His hand is ripped from Nagisa’s grasp and he glares daggers at the smaller teen.

"No." Haru says firmly, refusing to let go of Makoto’s hands. 

Nagisa squeals loudly when Haru covers both of Makoto’s hands with kisses making sure to get all of the  _Nagisa-germs_  off of him. 

Makoto blushes bright red and looks any where but at Haru for fear of what he will see in his eyes. Their hands stay joined, fingers threading together and the gentle boy can’t help but let out a sigh. 

"Makoto is mine." Haru glares, and Nagisa just cackles. 

Makoto whines, “ _Haruuuuu_.” Surely he knows that their friend is only joking. 

For the rest of the day Haru refuses to let go of Makoto’s hand, walking to and from classes. If anyone didn’t know that they are together, they certainly do now. 

"Ready?" The teen questions, looking to Haru when the final bell rings. Their eyes meet for the first time since lunch and Makoto can’t help but gulp at what he sees.

 _I want you_ is written all over his boyfriends face. 

Haru nods once, holding out his hand for Makoto to take. 

Why doesn’t the school have a no touching policy? How embarrassing!


	8. Simultaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is very affectionate in his relationship with Makoto. We see a snippet before bed during the end of highschool.
> 
> Written for Marukaprompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.

The movie ends and Makoto sighs to himself. He is incredibly tired and should have packed up ages ago. The story line sucked him in though, as romances usually do. 

Gazing around, he notes that Haru, Ran and Ren are all asleep. The youngers probably drifted off because it is way past their bed time, and Haru because he isn’t a fan of romantic movies; unless they have water in them, of course.

It is a fact that his boyfriend can fall asleep almost anyway at any time. It is a unique trait that worries Makoto just as much as Haru’s penchant for public indecency. Thankfully, the two are never apart so Makoto doesn’t have to worry about Haru falling asleep on the train and travelling too far. 

Shuddering at the thought of losing his loved one (even on a round about train trip), Makoto clicks the television off and sits up a little. It isn’t easy with Haru lying in his lap. 

Very carefully, the teen manages to extract himself. He places Haru down again and moves toward the twins. 

"Wait." Haru murmurs, gripping onto Makoto’s pant leg.

Makoto shushes him with a chaste kiss, and he isn’t quite sure whether Haru is awake at all because a soft snore leaves his mouth.

"I’ll be right back Haru-chan." Makoto smiles. The hand upon his pant falls limply and the youth is able to bundle up each child and carry them to their beds one after the other. 

Then, he tidies the living room a little before approaching his beloved once more. 

"Haru." He murmurs, touching his shoulder. It would be easy to just carry him, and Makoto is going to do just that, threading his fingers beneath the teen. However, lashes flutter open to reveal sleepy blue and Haru offers a small smile. 

"Makoto." He says, touching the awake boy’s cheek softly. His finger traces along the defined jaw and it makes Makoto’s heart swell. It isn’t always that Haru is so affectionate. He is always loving, and shows it openly, but it is demanding. This is tender, and something that he can only experience when they are alone. 

"Want me to carry you?" He asks, kneeling down beside the couch. His nose touches Haru’s hair and Makoto is rewarded with a kiss to the cheek. Haru’s eyes are closed again, but he is smiling. 

"No…" He sighs, slowly rising to sit. It takes another moment for him to stand and then he is leaning against Makoto, burrowing his face into his chest. 

"You smell nice." He mumbles, pulling away. Turning, Haru pads hazily to the bedroom rubbing his eyes all the way there. 

"So do you." Makoto says to his lover’s retreating form. It is doubtful that Haru hears him, but that’s okay. 

He follows quickly, ready to crawl into bed and sleep for as long as possible. They have both been busy during their final exams of the year and it is nice to just rest for a change. 

The bedroom door is open when he comes to it (after turning the hallway light off habitually). Makoto steps inside, shutting them both in for the night. 

Pulling off his shirt, the drowsy youth walks quietly toward the bed where Haru is sprawled flat on his stomach. His face burrows into Makoto’s pillow and he doesn’t think that there has ever been a more adorable sight. 

"Haru." He whispers, pressing a knee into the mattress. His boyfriend must hear him, or feel the weight, because he flops onto his back leaving just enough room for Makoto to lie down. 

Once situated, they both let out a deep simultaneous sigh of relaxation. It makes Makoto smile into the darkness. They have always done things like this. When he was young he thought that it was weird that they would blow their nose at the same time or cough or sneeze in unison. As they grew though, it became normal and Makoto learnt of other things they did simultaneously. 

Though there is one that he has not yet thought of…

Haru draws closer, slinging his leg over Makoto’s body like always. They haven’t always slept like this, but as their relationship grew so have their quirks. A head fits into Makoto’s shoulder, but not before giving him a goodnight kiss. It is chaste, and makes Makoto marvel at how they can do this - kiss without sight. A second kiss is placed where Haru’s head falls, and their fingers thread together. 

Soon enough, it will get too hot to be this close and Haru will roll away. But Makoto will always move with him, holding him loosely from behind. Just as when Makoto shuffles, Haru does too. 

The older they get and the longer their relationship ferments, the deeper the connection will be. Their thoughts are aligned already, and their bodies too… 

"Your heart beats at the same time as mine." Haru says into the darkness, and it prompts Makoto to hold him tight, kissing his forehead. 

Haru hugs him back, and they fall asleep to the sound of their joint breaths. 

Other people might not get to see how lovely Haru is because of his cold appearance. They won’t get to know that Haru likes to kiss Makoto even with morning breath, or that he feeds him soup when Makoto is sick. They will never see the way Haru nuzzles his neck just to breathe him in, or know that when they make love it is ferocious and all encompassing.

That’s okay though, Makoto doesn’t want them to see. This is their relationship and theirs alone. Makoto may be a little on the embarrassed side when Haru is forward in front of their friends, but he takes it in stride and accepts the hand that he offers. 

When people ask him, “Are you dating Nanase-kun?” 

Makoto might flush, but he will always reply proudly, “Yes.” 


	9. Loving is Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru catches Makoto masturbating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited. :)

The clock clicks to midnight when Haru bolts upright in bed. His whole form is covered with perspiration and his shirt is sticking to him uncomfortably, his shorts too. He doesn’t notice though, as the teen pants heavily, gripping his chest. His heart is beating a mile a minute and it feels like his has run a marathon. 

There is a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, to match the tightness of his chest, and as Haru tries to stand he realises that he is dizzy as well. 

 _Water_. He thinks, stumbling to the wash room. He doesn’t look at the bath, and instead rips his clothes off hastily before turning on the shower. 

The water flows over him but there is no calming feeling to accompany it, like usual. Haru’s chest stays tight and his stomach still swims. He is no longer dizzy, but the tension in his shoulders remains. Scratch that, his whole body is taut with the dregs of his dream. 

But it wasn’t a dream, not really. It was a nightmare. 

Haru often dreams of he and Makoto crashing through the open sea. Sometimes Makoto floats away, leaving Haru alone with no one. Other times they cling to each other, making their way to shore. 

It hasn’t happened since they started dating (over a month ago), and it seemed like his mind was making up for lost time. 

This time Makoto died. Sunk to the bottom of the sea and Haru wasn’t strong enough to pull him up…Not until it was too late. 

He can still remember the sick disbelief that flooded him as the reality of the moment sunk in. It was a dream but it felt so real. Makoto’s skin wet and cooling quickly, his heart still, mouth ajar…Never to speak his name again. 

A jolt of pain rips through Haru as he thinks of his best friend and boyfriend, sees him so clearly in his mind, green eyes glassy…Dead.

Jaw tightening, Haru’s eyes narrow. Quickly, he turns the water off and it clunks behind the wall, with the tell tale signs of age. 

Haru towels off barely and pads to his bedroom naked. There he hurriedly rips on a shirt and some loose pants. 

He doesn’t bother to take his keys and exits through the back of his house, barefoot and all. It’s closer to 12.30 now, but Haru doesn’t notice. Even if he did, he would still be taking the journey. 

He won’t be able to sleep until he sees Makoto; touches him just to be sure. 

The house comes into sight, and Haru sighs lightly in relief. His heart beat has slowed already, and as he steps up to gate, his breathing evens. He forgot his phone and will have to climb up to the window, but it isn’t the first time that he has done it. 

Stepping quietly, the teen grips onto the pole before lifting his foot to perch on the side of the building. Pulling upward, he does it again and in no time at all Haru is on the awning of the back entryway. It is right beside Makoto’s window, and Haru cranes his head to see. 

It’s dark inside, like he expected. The window will be unlocked though, there is no reason for that to change after 17 years. 

"Ma -" He begins to say, sliding the window open. Usually his friend sleeps with his head phones on, a habit that Haru would actually like to break. It isn’t good for his ears, but Makoto only cares about everyone else’s safety and never his own. 

Peering closer, Haru sees the large head phones turned upside down. The head strap sits on his chest and his eyes are closed tightly. 

Haru’s heart has stopped beating, and it isn’t because Makoto is alive and well, breathing heavier than any sleeping boy should. 

No. Makoto’s face is scrunched just enough to notice, his shirt bunched high on his abdomen. A hand splays there, tracing over the skin while his other is fisted around a very surprising erection. 

Haru’s fingers grip the window sill tightly, knowing that he only has about a foot of room on the ledge. Just seeing his loved one calms him, but this new situation is heating Haru up unbearably so. All thoughts of his nightmare have left the vicinity and his mouth goes dry. 

Only one thing remains -

Makoto is masturbating…

Pace steady, grip firm, his boyfriend arches, huffs into his own touch. His dick glistens (shining in the moonlight). Haru can see the droplets of precum leaking from the tip and he licks his lips unconsciously. Makoto is bigger than himself. Not by much, though is he thicker. It’s pink and twitching, held tight just for Haru to see. 

And he  _does_  see. In fact, he is unable to look away, but at the same time he can’t move forward, Haru is frozen in place. The want to be close to his boyfriend has not left, in fact his heart feels fuller than ever before. His cheeks may be heated with shock and arousal, but relief continues to flood him…

It makes him want to do something rash,  _spontaneous_. 

Before he got here Haru wanted to wrap Makoto up in a hug, press his ear to his chest and listen to the steady beat of his heart. 

Now…

Haru wants to do things that he has only ever encountered in his dreams. They haven’t been dating for long, and have kissed a handful of times. Makoto has always stopped it though, and seeing this scene makes Haru wonder why. 

Makoto gasps and Haru’s eyes tear from his leaking tip to his open mouth. His next noise is muffled by his hand, in an obvious bid for secrecy. 

 _"Haru_.” Makoto murmurs, pumping his length harder. His legs spread a fraction as he bucks up into the touch. 

Makoto…Is thinking of him?

Haru’s already straining erection jolts at the realisation. Logically speaking, he should have known already. 

After all, he thinks of Makoto too. Has done for a lot longer than they have been together. When he first started masturbating Haru didn’t even know that’s what it was. It just felt good. He remembers being 14 and telling Makoto. As he grew older, Haru learnt  _wh_ yhis best friend was embarrassed to know. For years he only did it sparingly (even during the most hormonal times). Even then, he never thought of anything. Then one day (for no reason at all), a flash of green crossed passed his closed lids, the remembrance of a breath -  _Haru._ Afterwards Haru realised the gravity of his situation but couldn’t find it in himself to worry; they were his private thoughts and he could imagine what ever he wanted. 

Just knowing this now,  _remembering,_  makes Haru wonder when Makoto first imagined him. For how long has his boyfriend been thinking of him like this, and why does the thought of this secrecy turn him on so much?

Without thinking, Haru’s leg rises. He is through the window in a flash, one knee falling clumsily beside Makoto’s hip. The other makes contact with the bed and there is probably dirt on the sheets now. 

His leans forward, bracing against the mattress with his hands on either side of Makoto’s shoulders. He glances downward to see Makoto’s arm between his legs, still gripping his bared cock. His is close enough to feel the warmth radiating off his boyfriend. 

Green eyes snap open just as Haru leans backward, his behind comes into contact with Makoto’s erection forcing a gasp from them both. It feels amazing, even through the layer of cotton. 

…

…

Lovely glazed eyes widen to mammoth proportions.

"H - Haru!" Makoto exclaims, trying to move frantically. He is unable to however, and settles for covering his face in embarrassment.

"What - what are you doing here?" He asks, shamefully. His eyes peek from between his fingers when there is no reply, and Haru’s heart thuds loud in his chest. 

For a moment, the rest of the night comes back and Haru is forced to remember the pain that he felt. It washes over him quickly making him frown at the memory. His chest tightens and he has an overwhelming need to press into Makoto’s chest, to kiss him anywhere and everywhere.

"I had a dream." Haru replies, wishing to see Makoto better. His heart stays clenched as he reaches upward. Slowly, as each finger is pried from his best friend’s face, Haru begins to feel lighter. Worried green look up at him silently, and Haru knows that he must be a picture. 

It isn’t often that he sneaks into Makoto’s bedroom, the times have been few and far between. A hand touches his cheek just as Haru’s thumb grazes the line of Makoto’s jaw. 

"Don’t hide." He whispers, sounding strange even to himself. It isn’t a normal voice; it’s softer, needier… _desperate._

Makoto’s expression changes to soft knowing, and his eyes glisten just as much as Haru’s. 

"Haru." His lover whispers in that knowing voice that he has always loved, it is an empathising tone that only Makoto can pull off. 

Long fingers move to his hips and Haru leans down, touching their lips together. It is different to any of their other encounters, it is soft and languid but also deep and exploring. 

Haru isn’t certain what he is doing when he sits upward, pulling Makoto with him. Arms wrap around his middle though, and the kiss grows in intensity. 

The fear and longing of the night is sucked away with every healing swipe of Makoto’s tongue, and Haru groans against the touch. 

He realises that his pain isn’t dissipating but more so Makoto is taking it in. Stealing the bad feelings and harbouring them himself. 

Haru gasps, grappling at Makoto’s shirt. Ripping away, the piece of cloth is quick to be thrown to the floor, Haru’s too. 

Kisses are placed everywhere, along Makoto’s jaw, his neck, shoulder. The taller boy groans softly, allowing Haru to mark him for the first time. It is a clumsy hickey that swells Haru’s heart completely.

 _Mine_. He thinks, stealing Makoto’s lips again. 

His boyfriend accepts every demand, murmuring words of encouragement and care. 

"I love you." Makoto whispers. It isn’t the first time that he has said it, but it is the first that Haru understands the desperate lilt, the gravity. It’s how he feels right now.

"Me too." Haru replies, knowing that he doesn’t need to. 

But he  _wants_  to tell Makoto.

"I love you." He repeats, catching Makoto’s gaze. 

Then, he looks downward slowly, trailing over every part of his friend there is to see. 

Makoto is beautiful. 

 _Mine_. His mind thinks yet again, and his breath hitches when his eyes fall upon the naked hardness. 

Blue snap upward, giving Makoto a weighted look. It speaks of intent and the gentle boy doesn’t waver. 

Without looking down, Haru’s fingers wrap around the Makoto’s length. They both gasp, for different reasons. Makoto makes a noise in the back of his throat, and Haru wants to hear more. 

His hand moves, up and then down.  _Just once._

“ _Haru._ " Makoto whispers breathily, eyes still locked. 

His heart is so full that is overclouds all of his bad feelings. If anything, the horrible loss makes this all the more intense. So intense, that he has forgotten about his own erection. 

Makoto hasn’t though…

"Ah ~" Haru breathes when a hand wraps around his cock. He didn’t even notice Makoto breach his sleep pants, but it doesn’t matter.

Makoto’s gasps are doing amazing things to him, and Haru hisses in pleasure when his pants are tugged down. 

"Beautiful." Makoto murmurs into the darkness. His voice is hitched, strained, as Haru continues to pump him harder and harder. Still, he manages to place a kiss on Haru’s shoulder, gripping his dick tight.

"Haru," he says. "W - wait." His other hand stills their movements, even though his mouth keens in disapproval.

Haru agrees, they should not be stopping.

"What -" He starts to ask, but all thoughts are stolen again as Makoto squeezes him. The other hand presses against the small of his back, drawing him closer.

Then, Makoto is swatting his hand away taking both of their cocks together. It’s so unbearably hot when their dicks touch, so amazing.

"Makoto." Haru murmurs, without rhyme or reason.

His lover understands though, bringing him in for a kiss.  

Steadily, Makoto’s large calloused hand pumps them both. The thought is enough to make him want to cum. 

He doesn’t though, Haru holds on for the ride enjoying the burning heat of the cock against his. 

"Yes." Makoto says into his ear, kissing his neck. His movements increase as a tongue slinks out. 

Haru hisses, remembering the mark he left on Makoto…He wants one too.

"More." He gasps, "Suck harder." 

Makoto complies, picking up the pace too. Their moans aren’t as quiet anymore and it’s a surprise that no one has heard them. 

His length twitches and Haru’s body stiffens as Makoto’s teeth rake over the skin of his neck. He is spilling quickly, hotly all over his boyfriend’s hand. 

Makoto keens, looking down at the mess quickly. He is just in time to see the final spurt of cum and shudder of Haru’s dick…It throws him over the edge. 

"Haru." He groans deeply as his orgasm rips through him. 

It takes a long moment for them to gain their breaths, foreheads resting together; eyes fluttering between open and closed. 

Suddenly, Haru feels very sleepy and even though Tachibana-okaa might raise an eye brow, he won’t be going home tonight.

"Stay." Makoto says, and Haru nods just barely. 

He allows Makoto to clean them both up before settling down beneath the sheets. The mp3 player has run out of battery and sits neglected on the floor. The sun will be up soon enough and the two will have to go to school with unhideable hickeys, contend with Makoto’s parents looks and their annoying friends. 

For now however, Haru sinks into the warmth of the person that he cares for. Makoto is warm and comforting beside him and not for the first time Haru thinks that it is scary loving someone so much. Moments like these make it worth it though.

It’s a good thing they promised forever…

"I love you Haru." Makoto whispers, lips touching his forehead.

"Me too." He replies groggily.

"Good night." 

Yeah…

Goodnight. 


	10. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning erections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited.

The sun filters in through Makoto’s window softly as the day slowly makes its way towards its harsher rays and an almost stifling heat. For now, it is nice and cool. The air filters in through the open window that Haruka neglected to close and the thought brings the teen back to the events of last night.

A blush covers his face (travelling down to his neck) as he thinks about what Haru caught him doing. Makoto thought that it was a dream at first, as he was lying in the darkness of his room, taking care of a problem that Haru unknowingly created. Not that it’s Haru’s fault, it is his own. Makoto only needs to think about his best friend (now boyfriend) and his whole body flares up. When Haru took initiative and gave him a goodnight kiss the previous evening, Makoto was done for. Everything about his friend is arousing; Haru’s voice, his eyes, his body, that unflappable determination…

 _Everything_  that Haru does turns him into a pile of goo.

Before they got together Makoto felt the same way. Though back then it was much easier to keep under wraps. Once they started dating however, all of these new variables were presented. Just knowing that one day Haru could be his  _physically_ was too much to bear. Of course, Makoto would never push his boyfriend, as the burden was not Haru’s to take.

Then he climbed through the window and Makoto’s dreams came true. Haru touched him, and he Haru. For that short space of time his arousal didn’t feel like a burden as much as it did a gift.

Every moment of their coupling is singed within his memory and Makoto is certain that it will go against him at some point. He is already turning a deeper shade of red as a heat forms in the base of his gut. It is clear that his mind is not the only part of him that recalls the encounter…

 _Oh no_. He thinks, gazing downward. A gasp emits from his throat as Haru’s leg shifts slightly over Makoto’s groin. The pressure is almost too much. His friend is too close, despite lying mostly on his stomach.

If only he could roll away so Haru couldn’t feel him. Makoto just wants to keep it a secret.

He feels a pulse of pleasure as Haru moves again, pressing harder this time. The smaller boy lets out a breath, just as he does. They are both for different reasons though.

Makoto is so hard that it will be impossible to hide. How absolutely mortifying.

A louder groan sounds and Makoto freezes. His breath is caught in his throat and it feels like his heart skips a beat.

It doesn’t start again for a long moment, when his partner’s head moves closer to rest above his clavicle.

"Stop thinking so much, you’re hurting my head." Haru grouses into his neck. Placing a small kiss there and settling back down. Makoto can’t help it, his sensitive flesh burns for more.

A shiver runs down his spine and he has to force down a lewd somewhat delayed noise.

"Sorry, Haru." Makoto strains and his boyfriend sighs again. It is short and tired. Haru has never been a morning person.

Rolling away to sit up slowly, a hand holds his face, and he is still for a minute.

"Sorry." Haru finally says stiltedly, cocking his head to the side. He doesn’t sound sorry and even so it doesn’t make sense. Their gazes meet despite Haru’s obscuring hand and Makoto is sure that he sees something different (new) in the blue. Still, his apology is confusing and unwarranted.

It must register because the stoic boy replies, “I gave you a hickey.”

Makoto’s eyes widen a fraction and his hand falls over his neck. He remembers Haru nipping and sucking at him, but he didn’t think…

Another shiver wracks him completely. Did Haru just kiss the love bite that he created?

The gentle teen is lost for words, not really knowing how to tell Haru that it really is okay. It is only the second hickey he has ever gotten and is more noticeable than something they tried as a game in middle school, on their arms. Nevertheless, the idea of Haru marking him so openly…

 _Oh no_. Makoto thinks again as his dick twitches in his pants. He doesn’t see Haru’s line of vision as a small ghost of a smirk crosses his lips. It is gone quickly, like it was never there.

Then, he shifts closer, sinking back down to lie on Makoto’s chest. The taller boy gasps at the contact but Haru doesn’t react at all. He looks perfectly comfortable.

But surely he can feel Makoto’s erection against his stomach?

"We need to get up." He murmurs, on edge.

"Shush." Haru replies.

"Haruuu."

"I said, shush." The teen states again, nestling closer. He doesn’t sound tired at all, not anymore.

He ignores the order, instead asking softly, “Why - Why are you doing this?”

Surely he knows, there is no way that he doesn’t. Makoto’s whole body is bright red and he is harder than ever.

"Doing what?" Haru asks blankly, and Makoto almost believes his innocence. It’s proved false though as set of slim hips move to rest flat against his side. Something warm and hard presses against him and Makoto’s mind goes number for a second.

He snaps out of it quickly, even though his brain is stuttering erratically.

"Doing…" Makoto tries, failing miserably. Lips quirk against his skin that he almost misses. Regardless, it is there.

Makoto realises instantly - Haru is laughing at him.

“ _Haru_ …You’re doing this on purpose.” He accuses softly, tilting his head to the side. Makoto can’t look at his friend, but he isn’t sure why. He does know that he will either die from embarrassment or ravage Haru completely.

Makoto realises his mistake as soon lips come into contact with his neck. A tongue slinks out, darting across the sensitive skin. Pulling back, Haru replies, “Aa.”

He shivers again, at the tone that is lovely and warm. It makes Makoto feel secure.

"That isn’t very nice, Haru." He scolds anyway, gathering enough courage to look at his mischievous boyfriend.

Their eyes meet and Makoto struck by the same spark as before. It isn’t amusement, or annoyance. Is it…lust?

"You started it." Haru says simply, head pillowed upon Makoto’s shoulder. He nips there, and it seems like Haru is enjoying himself. Another bite further up, followed by a suckle confirms Makoto’s theory.

"Haru." He pauses. "What are you doing?" Slowly, the embarrassment is ebbing. Or more so, the initial shock of his current situation. His arm wraps securely around the smaller teen’s frame. He doesn’t even care if his arm goes dead.

Haru doesn’t reply and continues to trace patterns over Makoto’s bare chest. His fingers ghost lower and lower only stopping when he gets a reaction.

"Ah~" The brunette gasps in response. It is different doing this during the day, more exposing. His mother could walk in at any moment and exclaim that breakfast is ready, or the twins could interrupt them. This is a bad idea. A frighteningly bad idea.

Still, the vulnerability somehow makes it even more electrifying.

"Finishing." Haru replies simply, deciding to answer his long over due question.

Makoto doesn’t have time to wonder where his boyfriend found so much confidence, or what he even asked in the first place, as fingers dip beneath the elastic of his pants and he is gasping all over again.

Haru works him quickly, with a heavy hand. Kisses trail along his neck as another hickey is made.

Makoto decides that he likes the idea of people knowing, even if they don’t outright tell them. He is Haru’s and the proof is marred across his skin. He reaches for his partner’s own hardness, ripping down the pants desperately. Haru’s cock springs free and Makoto forces back a groan at the sigh.

Maybe morning erections aren’t such a bad thing after all, especially if it’s with Haru.

Eyes meet and his orgasm sits on the edge of fulfilment, fuelled by the pleasure of their encounter and the light within Haru’s gaze.

Yes, he is sure that hidden within the bright azure is a spark of lust clouded by heady arousal.

Next time Makoto might be okay with pushing the boundaries a little, if Haru doesn’t mind.

 


	11. No Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru has an amazing gag reflex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited.

Makoto isn’t sure how he got himself into this, or how he is going to get out of it, but with the way that Haru’s looking at him right now, he doesn’t think that he wants to. 

"H - Haru." He gasps, eyes widening when his slacks fall to the ground and he is pushed to the bed. The twins are at a sleep over and it  _is_  Friday afternoon, but what if his mother comes home? What if something happens and Ren and Ran don’t end up going? (like many times before).

"What if -" He begins to say, but he is stopped by lips hastily covering his own. Haru sucks all of Makoto’s worries away with one firm swipe of his tongue, and the taller youth wonders how long his boyfriend has wanted this. 

He should have expected this. They haven’t been able to be intimate in awhile, aside from a few stolen touches here and there, and a new foray into phone sex. 

But this is different to the virtual, this is human contact and Haru is lovely and warm just like always. Especially when his tongue is pressed against Makoto’s, massaging and exploring, his teeth nipping as he pulls away, before diving back in. 

Hands trail up Makoto’s shirt, and Haru’s blunt nails drag over his skin. It isn’t enough to mark, but it does make him gasp away from the touch. 

“ _Haru_.” He whines, lips ghosting together. 

Their breath mingles for a moment as Haruka nibbles at Makoto’s lips, moving downward with small very deliberate kisses. He kneels above him, settling either side of Makoto’s thighs. Haru looks flushed and sexy, but he is wearing way too much. 

"Clothes." Makoto manages, and his boyfriend just nods. He continues to undo the buttons of Makoto’s shirt, before pulling his own off completely, almost like he is going to enter a pool.

Haru’s pants come next and the pampered teen notes that he isn’t wearing jammers today, but the blue underwear that he got for his birthday. Makoto paid for them himself and can’t help but feel a surge of pride when he sees Haru wearing them willingly. Especially on days when there is bound to be water around. 

Makoto’s hand presses up against Haru’s erection, and the smaller teen makes a noise that speaks pleasure. Regardless, he is batted away quickly. 

Which usually means one thing…

The kisses against Makoto’s abdomen begin again and they are almost sloppy now. Wet, suckles that don’t seem to detach, travel lower and lower until his lover is undoing his trousers deftly, like it has become second nature.

"Sit up." Haru says against his tanned skin, and Makoto nods stiffly. He shimmies backward to lean against the wall, revelling in the short moment where Haru needs to crawl closer, like a cat. 

"Hips." His boyfriend murmurs, pulling the fabric off Makoto to throw to the floor. His underwear comes next and they both gasp as his erection comes free. It slaps against his stomach lewdly as Haru purposely lets the elastic catch. 

"You like that." Makoto finds himself husking, and a hum of agreement is the only reply. 

His thought process is stifled as warm hands travel over his thighs and Haru begins to place soft, wet kisses along his length. 

Makoto wiggles, but doesn’t push him. Knowing Haru’s mood, he is more likely withhold pleasure if begged.

Still, he isn’t made of stone.

A soft moan falls from his lips as his thighs are spread, allowing a hand to cup him just so. Fingers move, massaging the delicate testes expertly and then…

Haru licks him. 

Makoto groans at the sight of his boyfriend lying on his stomach between his legs, suckling the head of his dick. 

Haru pulls back, with one harsh suck that makes Makoto cry in earnest. 

"No teasing today." He warns, and Makoto nods. He knows what that means. Haru has three moods when it comes to sex, and this has to be one of the most satisfying. 

"Kiss." Makoto whispers, closing his eyes when Haru grips his hardness. He fists the erection steadily, leaning up to press their lips together softly. 

They pull away and Makoto’s head hits the wall. Haruka begins to pump him faster, licking where his hand doesn’t cover. 

Makoto’s groan makes way for a wail as Haru takes him in completely. His cock feels so warm and wet, and just seeing his boyfriend’s hollowed cheeks and blue eyes is enough to push him to the brink. 

He pulls himself back though, because Haru enjoys this bit just as much as he. Which is more than a little arousing, and maddening all at once. 

Every man wants to know that their partner loves to suck their dick, and boy does Haru love it. It was a surprise for them both, especially when they realised his skills. 

Now, months and months later, Haru has this down to an art. 

Makoto grips at raven hair, threading his fingers through the soft strands. The heat surrounding him is more than amazing and his eyes refuse to stay open. Haru sucks him in, his throat loosening as he breathes through his nose. Makoto cries, feeling the fire increase as the head of his dick passes the natural constraints. He bucks without cause, unable to stop himself, but Haru just groans. 

The pace quickens and the smaller swimmer bobs his head up and down, strongly. His hands roam, and he groans against the hot shaft sliding passed his flat tongue, swirling against the head when he has the chance. 

"Haru." Makoto murmurs, feeling the build. " _I - -_ _Close_.” Is all he can get out, gripping his lovers shoulders. 

Haru disengages, but his hand replaces quickly, jerking him in just the right way.

"Fuck my face." Haru gasps, lips swollen and precum dripping from the side of his mouth. If Makoto wasn’t so in need he would pull him up for a kiss. 

Haru is so beautiful when he is being lewd. 

The hand is gone quicker than it came and Makoto finds himself embedded within Haru’s saliva slickened mouth. It feels hotter than before and it is probably in his mind, but Makoto doesn’t care. Haru grips at his thighs, scratching at his abdomen and the teen can’t hold it anymore. 

He thrusts up, cradling Haru’s head gently despite the erratic, almost harsh movements. His boyfriend doesn’t seem to care one bit, as he hums happily against each thrust, allowing Makoto to slide his dick to the hilt and back every time. 

"H - Haru." Makoto grapples, jerking faster now. He feels Haru’s nose touch his pelvis and the hand squeezing his sac, and it’s enough. Makoto howls with release, gripping Haru’s head tightly and spending himself within. 

Haru takes it, every last drop, and when Makoto is finished, dripping remnants onto his own skin, he kneels up quickly. His fingers fumble for his underwear and Makoto helps, ripping them down. 

He moves razor fast, straddling Makoto’s naked chest. Wiping the dripping cum from his own mouth, Haru takes himself in hand, pumping his neglected erection once, twice, and crying out on the third. 

He arches stiffly as his overly sensitive body reaches its peak, and he comes in hot quick spurts, all over Makoto’s face. 

He shudders, hands bracing against the wall as they both take in a breath. They’re a mess, covered in sweat and release (especially Makoto), but it was worth it. 

"You’re lucky I just came." Makoto murmurs, licking Haru’s offering from his lips. "Otherwise you’d be in trouble." 

Haru smiles openly, and Makoto knows that he is staring at his own handy work, across high cheek bones and a proportionate nose.

Who knew that they would both turn out to be such perverts? 

"Bath." Haru says after a long breather. He pushes off the wall to climb off his lover, feet touching the ground.  

Makoto agrees happily, getting up only after he sees Haru’s taut behind disappear beneath Makoto’s boxer shorts. 

A surge of pride wracks through him as he reaches for the tissues. They may be going for a shower, but it won’t do any good to accidentally meet a family member in the hall covered in his secret boyfriend’s cum. 

They are bad enough at hiding it already. 

"Makoto." Haru calls from the hall, and the teen sighs tiredly. 

His lover always has energy for water, but Makoto just feels tired…

"Coming." He calls.

…

It doesn’t stop them from making love beneath the spray ten minutes later, their moans echoing off the tiled walls and all throughout the house. 

It’s a good thing that no one arrives home. 


	12. Frosted Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru tries to teach Makoto how to make a cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble written for my blog - askmakoharuboyfriends.tumblr.com  
>  **It's written in past tense because of the format of that blog but is being posted here since it was written with the intention of the 'Domestic Nights' verse.** Apologies for the gap in continuity. If it bothers anyone I will fix it later on. :)
> 
> Proofed by - anilinsan.tumblr.com

It wasn’t going well at all. Haru had promised that he would show Makoto how to make a cake for the twins, but it was harder than he anticipated. Already the counters of the Nanase kitchen were covered in flour and cocoa. There were bits on his fingers and all over his green apron and his bared back. 

Of course, Haru was completely unscathed. He wore nothing after his bath but somehow there was not a glob on his skin or black swimmers. At times like these, his boyfriend was a mystery. 

Haru pushed him out of the way about ten minutes ago and so Makoto was feeling particularly useless. It wasn’t so bad, though, watching Haru place ingredients into a mixing bowl without needing to measure. He was so good at everything he tried and it was a very attractive trait. 

Makoto blushed. He had learnt a long time ago that Haru looked sexy doing everything and that he needed to get a handle on it because it wasn’t going to change. 

His grip was very weak, though…on his mental situation. 

And so Makoto gripped at the bench and watched the bowl with rapt attention, instead of the boy in front of it. 

In no time at all, it was done and Makoto realised that he had broken his resolve. He wasn’t sure how long he had been staring at Haruka, but when his boyfriend turned to look at him his eyes were filled with a glint of knowing. 

Yes. It looked like Makoto had been caught. 

"You made a mess." Haru stated bluntly, undoing the tie and removing his apron. His front was just as clean as his back and Makoto couldn’t help but look. There was a tiny spec of chocolate on the tip of Haru’s nose that Makoto wanted to lick off. 

He stayed still, however. 

"I’m sorry, Haru." He sighed, looking down at the ground shamefully. "I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this cooking thing."

There was a very brief silence before Haru was in front of him. 

"Good." He said matter-of-factly and it prompted Makoto to meet his gaze.  _I like doing it for you,_ rang in to blue and the teen’s depression quickly filtered away. It was replaced by unguarded elation and the thrum, thrum, thrum of his rapidly rising heartbeat. 

Haru was close. He could lean down and lick away the chocolate on his nose. Makoto was going to as well, except his boyfriend moved quickly. 

Makoto stiffened as he felt chocolate batter smear down the side of his face to his jaw. His eyes widened and Haru just looked pleased with himself. Azure glistened happily and Haru’s lips curled into a very small smirk. It was his patented expression of amusement.   
  
But there was something else there too. 

"You’ve made a mess." He repeated, softer yet more commanding this time. 

"I’m sorry, Ha-"

Haru cut him off, “And then stared at me the whole time. I can’t concentrate when you look at me like that.” He admitted, finally glancing to the side. His ears were red and it only took a moment for him to recover. 

Then, he was looking back at him and Makoto realised what the ‘something else’ was. Haru  _wanted_  him because Makoto had been looking.

Just what expression did he have on his face? Did it mirror Haru’s hungry gaze of the now?

 _It was probably worse_. Makoto’s embarrassing brain supplied. 

A hand fell in his as Haru leant upwards to lick away the chocolate. It was in an awkward place, being on his cheek and all. Still, it felt amazing. 

Makoto shivered when Haru began to lap and suckle at his jaw and then suddenly, he was gone. Not gone from in front of him, but no longer touching him. 

A noise escaped Makoto that sounded suspiciously like a whimper before he moved without thinking. The icing sugar was beside him and he promptly poured half the contents over Haru’s shoulders, watching as the white powder coated his toned abdomen and strained jammers. 

Haru glared and refused to give Makoto an opening to touch him. He gripped the almost empty mixing bowl and in the same movement, pulled the taller boy down for a kiss. Makoto didn’t feel the tie of his apron come undone or Haru’s right hand gripping the top loop that was around his neck. All he noticed was hot lips, a familiar tongue and an almost imperceptible groan from his lover.

The groan became louder and more noticeable as Haru pulled away. Makoto’s apron came with him swiftly and chocolate was smeared all over his chest even faster. 

Makoto shrieked at the cold feeling, but Haru didn’t relent until the bowl was clean. 

They were a complete mess and so was the kitchen. Makoto standing there in his boxer shorts (they had a late night) and covered completely in chocolate mixture. Haru fared better, but not by much. He was still covered in white frosting and he looked so cute with his proud expression of smugness. 

Unable to resist, Makoto pulled Haru toward him. His arms encircled his waist and they were kissing again, deeper and quicker than before. This time when he broke away, he licked off the tiny bit of chocolate that had been on Haru’s nose and found that he was a bit sad to see it go. 

"Idiot." Haru said, pressing his embarrassed face into Makoto’s clean neck. His tongue darted out to take away the batter on the protruding collar bone and Makoto sighed happily. 

"Haru?" 

"Hm?" The teen intoned, licking lower but lazily. Makoto was like a giant chocolate treat covered in frosting to boot. 

"How long until the cake is ready?" 

Haru paused, peeking up at him with one watchful eye. “Twenty minutes.”

Makoto nodded, looking back. 

"Let’s go for a shower." 

Makoto knew that Haru was enjoying himself, but chocolate would never win over water. Though, Makoto would be certain to have a taste of his lover before the spray turned on, whether Haru liked it or not. 

He’d make sure that he liked it in the end. 

"Un." Haru replied in consent and Makoto couldn’t wait. He leaned down to lave at the top of Haru’s sternum, removing the icing and chocolate. 

"I want you." He admitted thickly, licking some more. 

Haru gripped his hand tightly and tugged them into motion. He pulled him along and Makoto smiled when his boyfriend said, 

"I know." 

…

In the end the cake burnt and they had to make another one. Makoto was disappointed that they failed, but Haru made him feel better. In return for making a second cake, Makoto had to take Haru to the community pool next week for a date. 

No doubt the twin’s would come, but it would still be worth it. 

Anything was worth it if it was for Haru.

Makoto didn’t say that he was going to take him anyway, even without sneaky Haru exploiting the situation. It was better this way.

 


	13. Learning the Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru are dating and learning as they go along. Sometimes the best way to do things is to simply watch.  
> Written for the makoharu festival.

“Makoto.” Haru states as he places the controller on the floor. His tone is no nonsense and holds an air of expectancy. It puts the sleepy teen on edge and Makoto feels wakefulness returning to him. It’s a Friday night and swim practice was hard that day. It had been a hard week all around but it was also the best week of them all. Yes, it was a bit (a lot) embarrassing having his boyfriend catch him with his pants down and occupied. Nevertheless, the results proved fruitful and he wouldn’t mind touching Haru like that again. 

They used to kiss a little bit after holding hands for even longer. Then the kisses became stronger and more urgent, though sometimes the touch was languid and drawn out as they drew into deep strokes of tongue and mingled hot breath. 

Makoto wasn’t expecting it to build up like that, to suddenly touch Haru and have Haru touch him. It was amazing and the morning after was great, too. They haven’t been able to keep their hands off each other and although it’s only been a few days he wouldn’t mind doing it again. 

“Y-Yes?” Makoto replies when he sees that Haru is staring up at him. His secret boyfriend is wearing clothes larger than his form and he smells of soap and shampoo. It is nice but he can’t say that it’s the best he’s ever experienced. It might be gross, Makoto isn’t sure, but he loves when it’s a hot day. Not because of the heat but because the smell of Haru’s sweat is almost intoxicating. It’s not something that he can experience all the time because the pool keeps them both cool. It’s a good thing Makoto has a good memory. 

“When I stayed over last time.” Haru says and the brunet stiffens minutely. Surely he isn’t talking about  _that_  time. 

Smiling nervously, Makoto suppresses a telltale nervous chuckle for all of a second and scratches behind his ear. 

“What about it, Haru?” He asks and suddenly Makoto feels like he’s being looked at a lot closer than before. Haru’s eyes seem to be seeing right through him. Hopefully he can’t actually read his mind because then his secret would be out. Haru would know what a pervert he has been all because of a mutual jerk off in the dark that felt like a dream. 

“I was thinking about it when I was in the bath.” Comes the reply and Makoto’s eyes widen. Just thinking about his boyfriend submerged in water and knowing that he wasn’t wearing his suit is erotic, but when he adds in Haru thinking about them together Makoto’s mind almost has a meltdown. 

“O-Oh.” He says softly, searching for the words that refuse to come. 

“Mm.” Haru intones and Makoto doesn’t look up at the rustling noise on the floor. He can tell that Haru is rummaging through his bag but he has no idea what it has to do with their sex life or lack thereof. 

The answer is found in the next moment when a glossy magazine is thrust into Makoto’s grasp and he scrambles up on the bed. His green eyes are glued to the front page of the book and there are questions just begging to be asked. 

Despite that, all he can say is, “Haru…” 

“Kou was reading that.” His boyfriend states. “Nagisa was going to take it but I took it instead.” 

Tossing the magazine to the side like a bomb, Makoto’s brows furrow and he realises the implications of Haru’s words. 

“Haru, isn’t it a bit strange that you took a girls magazine?”

Haru just shrugs. “I don’t care.”

“Haruuu.  _This-_ ” Makoto motions between the two of them. “-Is supposed to be a secret.”

Haru snorts. “They don’t know, Makoto.” 

He wants to reply that they might, that everyone could know about their secret relationship. However, he has more pressing matters to learn. 

“Why did you take it?”

Haru frowns. “Because I wanted to.” 

“No.” Makoto sighs. “I mean  _why_.” 

“There’s sex stuff in there that I want to try.” The dark haired teen says resolutely like it’s a no brainer. “I read something over Kou’s shoulder and I want to do it.” 

“Do it!!?” Makoto exclaims immediately. His fingers have inched back to the book and lurch away again. “Haru, I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

His lover huffs and glances to the side. It’s hard to tell in the dim light of the lamp if he is blushing but Makoto thinks so. 

“I don’t mean it like that.” He mumbles. 

“Oh…” Makoto lets out a chuckle and it is awkward as hell. “Then what did you want to do?” Suddenly the prospect of doing  _something_  with Haru isn’t so daunting, not now that full blown intercourse has been taken off the table. Not that Makoto won’t continue to dream about it at night. 

“Page 30.” Haru replies bluntly and his blue eyes sit heavy on Makoto’s soul as the brunet flips to the given page. What he finds there causes his cheeks to flush and his pants to tighten. His eyes snap from the heading to the teen on the floor in front of him and then back down to the glossy paper. 

“You want to try this?” He asks. The target audience of this article looks like sex advice for women who are with men but what Haru has chosen could work for any gender. It’s surprising how simple it is yet Makoto doesn’t think he’s ever been turned on this quickly before and he’s been fighting Haru caused erections since he was 12 years old. 

“Watching.” He reads the title again. “So no touching?” 

Haru doesn’t sound as embarrassed as him when he responds. “You can touch if you want.” 

“O-Okay.” Makoto nods a little more enthusiastically than intended. Yeah, he is definitely pink all over. 

Haru makes a noise in the back of his throat as he stands easily. In the next couple of movements the bedroom door is locked and his lover is back in front of him, though Haru doesn’t sit again. Instead, he pulls the shirt over his head and tosses it on the bed. Makoto is almost lost in the sight of bare skin, tight muscles and the evidence of his boyfriend’s arousal, but…

“What?  _Now?_ ” He asks quickly, reaching out to grip at the waist band of Haru’s loose pants. It hinders him more than it helps, though, because his hand brushes past the straining, hidden organ and Haru hisses softly. 

“You don’t want to?” Comes the somewhat husky but no less terse reply and Makoto finds himself shaking his head with punctuated quick sweeps of messy hair. His hands reach for his own shirt and it is discarded with the first. Then, he rests them back where they were before. He tugs and Haru steps between his knees.

“You want me to watch you.” Makoto says against his belly, leaving a kiss. 

“I want to watch you, too.” Haru admits. Slim fingers run through Makoto’s hair and a shiver runs down his spine. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.” 

“Makoto, I brought the book, remember?” Haru says grumpily, tugging on the strands of brown lightly. 

“Oh, right. I guess I’m just nervous.”

Haru makes a noise of understanding as his hands push at Makoto’s shoulders lightly. The taller boy does as he’s shown and scoots backwards. The bed dips with the weight of a second person and then they are facing each other; wearing nothing but their sleep pants, matching tinted skin and prominent hormonal erections. 

“You first.” Haru murmurs and Makoto nods shakily. His fingers grip at the elastic of his pants and he tilts his hips upward. The cool air hits him as his skin is revealed much too quickly and Makoto flinches at the warm hand that brushes against the underside of his arousal upon exposure. 

“Haru.” He lets out and he’s not sure what he’s trying to say. 

“Yes?” 

“I-I don’t know why I said that.” Makoto feels sheepish and completely bare but he trusts his best friend. 

“Did it feel good?” Haru asks softer than before and he strokes Makoto’s length again. He’s still embarrassed but his arousal is starting to win out and a heavy breath falls from Makoto’s parted lips. A groan follows and he makes a noise of affirmation.

“Yeah. It felt good.” 

“Well that’s why you said it.” His friend nods matter-of-factly before pulling back to a safe distance. Makoto groans at the loss and his fingers are itching to touch himself. He’s nervous, though, despite it being the main goal of this exercise. 

“I’m nervous.” Makoto murmurs again and Haru nods this time. 

“Me too.” But it doesn’t stop the dark haired teen from tilting his hips and pulling off his pants and Makoto’s oversized boxer shorts all in one movement. His erection catches on the elastic and taps his firm stomach resoundingly and it’s enough to force Makoto into movement. His large fingers grip his own arousal and without thought he begins a slow, firm rhythm. 

Haru’s breath is noticeable now and his fingers are shaking a little as he reaches out to place his hand over the top of his boyfriend’s. Makoto stops and they both stare down at his penis with lust clouded eyes. 

“Don’t stop.” Haruka mutters and he lets out a breath of happiness when Makoto’s hand speeds up. A groan falls from the brunet’s lips and a small noise of appreciation follows from his counterpart. Makoto gazes from the beading pre-come at his own tip to Haru’s swelling erection and he licks his lips. He wants nothing more than to kiss it, to have a taste, but Haru’s idea is becoming more appealing by the second. He didn’t even know that he had this want inside of him but it’s here now and Makoto is going to fix that. 

“Haru.” He utters, “ _Please_ , you too.” 

A gasp is forced from him when Haru’s thumb brushes the sensitive head before his gripping hand pulls back and he settles in place. 

“Like this?” Haruka asks as he leans back on one hand and wraps his hand around his own hard cock. His stomach muscles contract and the golden glow of the room makes him look even more enticing. The trail of hair leading from below Haru’s naval is dark and forms into a soft nest of trimmed hair that looks strangely appealing. Makoto notes that Haru’s smaller hand holds the shaft differently; lower than he holds himself. The grip seems to be tighter too and he realises that this is the first time that he’s seen it like this; erect and close in the light.

It’s a nice shape; not too long or short, thinner than his own with a larger head and a slight curve to the right. The vein that protrudes along the underside looks good enough to lick and a grunt forms as Haru begins to pump himself. It’s a steady pace that reaches Makoto’s quickly and the aroused boy doesn’t notice that he is unable to look away. His boyfriend is the sexiest thing that he has ever seen and the involuntary noises that Haru is making go straight to his dick. 

“Ah~” Sounds simultaneously and Makoto can feel it building all too quickly. 

“Haru, I’m getting close.” He admits and his lover nods. 

Haruka replies, “Just wait.” And he somehow manages to scramble to his knees without stopping his actions. His knees spread on the bed and he continues to jerk off furiously. Makoto’s free hand covers Haru’s and their pace climbs simultaneously. 

“Shit.” Falls into the air along with a few other expletives and a long drawn out “yes” from the usually stoic teen. 

“Makoto,” Haru pants, leaning forward so that their foreheads rest together. “I’m close.” 

Makoto can’t find the words to reply and he isn’t given the opportunity as lips collide in a messy frenzy of tongue, teeth and hot breath. 

The deep touch is the last straw and Makoto rips away with a gasp as his head snaps backward. He continues to pump himself as his offering hits Haru’s stomach with the last spurts covering his own hand. He breathes heavily and manages to look up at his boyfriend, whose eyes are closed and his brows are furrowed. Haru’s muscles are tensed and he’s touching his cock out of time.

“You’re so sexy.” Makoto whispers, leaning forward to lave at Haru’s exposed pulse with a small suckle. It’s enough and a strangled noise covers the room as hips buck wildly and Haru comes all over Makoto’s chest and stomach. 

He sags with desperate breaths and his forehead rests on Makoto’s shoulder for support. 

They can’t stay like this, though. Haru’s limbs are slipping and they are both covered in semen and a light sheen of sweat. 

Still, Haru looks like he’s about to pass out. 

“Wait here.” Makoto says with a soft kiss to Haru’s cheek. He uses his clean hand to help his lover backward onto the mattress and he retrieves the tissues and the bottle of water beside the bed. It’s not the best fix but it will clean them up sufficiently. There is no school tomorrow and today’s training is suddenly bearing down on his shoulders again. 

“Pull on your underwear, Haru.” Makoto orders but he’s waved off with a hand. 

He sighs. “Come on.” 

“Nn.” Haru intones but he lets Makoto pull up the undergarments as he lifts his hips to help. Makoto finds his own boxer briefs and climbs into bed as well. 

The lamp is turned off and the room is shrouded in darkness aside from the light of the moon outside. Tomorrow Makoto will read Kou’s magazine again and notice a few pages with clear dog ears. He won’t ever know if the ideas came from Kou or his boyfriend, but after tonight Makoto is open to trying anything that the magazine has to suggest. 

He’s inclined to think that it isn’t the experience that makes it worth it; it’s doing it with Haru that counts.

Makoto falls asleep happy and Haru is already snoring softly, side by side, completely wiped out and sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote by liking on tumblr [-here-](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/73451149054/challenge-watching-user-merinxd)


End file.
